Charity and Hathi Junior
Cast *Goldie Locks - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Jack Bear - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mama Bear - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Papa Bear - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Little Red Riding Hood - Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Beanstalk Jack - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Humpty Dumpty - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Three Little Pigs (Baley, Twigs, and Brix) - Danny, Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), and Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Big Bad Wolf - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Phil the Good Wolf - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Jack and Jill - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) and Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Jack B. Nimble - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Jack Horner - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Mother Goose - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Granny - Anna (Frozen) *Fairy Godmother - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella; 1950) *Jack's Mom - Izzy (Total Drama) *Little Old Women - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Little Old Women's Kids - Edgar Peepleson, Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina), and Jimmy Neutron *Little Mike - Leap (LeapFrog) *Big Bart - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *King's Men - XR, Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), and E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *Itsy - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Vern the Inchworm - Lowly Worm (Busytown) *Vern the Firefly - Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie) *Skippy - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Skippy's Mom - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Trolls - Monster House *The Giant - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Cow - Maggie (Home on the Range) *Goosey - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Brian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Tooth Fairy - Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *Frog - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Gingerbread Witch - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Little Witch Rosita - Bridget (Vampirina) *Thumbelina - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Wood's Men - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Magic Gnome - Dilbert *Magic Cobbler - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Prince Charming - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Robin Locks - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Marian Locks - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Pops the Weasel - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Rumplestiltskin - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Adorable Norm - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Sprites - Tweety Bird, Road Runner (Looney Tunes), and Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros) *Old Man Winter - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) *Gramma May - Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Gingerbread Jimmy - Oh (Home) *Mary Mary - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Gene the Genie - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Phyllis and Colton - Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Billy Gruff - Bambi *Mouse King - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Don Huevo - Mushu (Mulan) *Tess - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Murray the Muffin Man - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Burgermeister - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) Gallery CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Goldie Locks Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Junior as Jack Bear Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as Mama Bear Colonel hathi jungle book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Papa Bear AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Little Red Riding Hood LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Beanstalk Jack Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Humpty Dumpty Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Baley Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Twigs Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as Brix Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as the Big Bad Wolf Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as Phil the Good Wolf Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Jack Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Jill Sid in Toy Story.jpg|Sid Phillips as Jack B. Nimble Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-7937.jpg|Ted Wiggins as Jack Horner Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Mother Goose Anna.jpg|Anna as Granny Fairy-godmother-cinderella--large-msg-130877503822.jpg|Fairy Godmother as the Fairy Godmother Izzy Total Drama.jpg|Izzy as Jack's Mom Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Little Old Women Edgar Peepleson.jpg|Edgar Peepleson, Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley, and Jimmy Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron as Little Old Women's Kids Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Little Mike Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Big Bart XR.png|XR, Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper, and ET_1592627c.jpg|E.T. as the King's Men Timon.jpg|Timon as Itsy Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Spoofs